Revelations
by Brilliantim
Summary: Oneshot. Eric tries to understand why he feels so strongly about Sookie and his revelations turns out to be life changing.


**Author's notes;**

Before you read you need to know a few things.

This is a _one-shot_. A short story. **One** **chapter** **only**! There will not be more of this particular story, but there might be something like it later. Not sure!

Also. This takes place after the **Second Season**, but with some light changes.

_Bill was never kidnapped. Sookie agreed to marry him, and they both returned to Bon Temps._

There will be some (just a tiiiny bit) of Swedish in this story. Because I'm from Sweden so I can do that, hehe! But fear not, my non-Swedish-speaking friends. I will explain the meaning of it in the end!

Also. This is based on the _tv_-_series_ True Blood. I have not read the books, so I don't know what happens in them, if they are very different from the series or anything. Just so you know. (And please don't tell me what happens in the books because I plan to read them soon!)

And last but not least. I own nothing. The characters are only borrowed by me and belongs to Charlaine Harris only.

Please enjoy this short story about Eric!

* * *

**Revelations.**

Eric Northman.

A man who loves no one or nothing. Not vampires, and certainly not humans.

Godric was an exception of course, but that was not the kind of love he was dwelling on at the moment.

No, Godric had been more than that. He'd been his father, brother and son. He'd been the only one who'd known him and his weaknesses.

And now he was gone.

Eric did not like to think of Godric, because it hurt too much. And Eric didn't like to feel pain. So therefore, he would not think of Godric right now.

The reason for his confusion and anger was not even a vampire, and that's what bothered him the most. He didn't want to _think_ of anyone, especially not a human, and certainly not in the way he did.

Surely he didn't love her? He loved nobody!

And yet, all he could think of was her. All the freakin' time!

_Sookie. Sookie. Sookie. _

Her voice. The way she frowned when something displeased her. The way she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even if it was to a vampire. She was something else.

But love? Surely not!

And she was Bill Compton's! He couldn't have her anyway, even if he wanted to!

And why would he want her in the first place? Just because she was fascinating, and smart, and brave and beautiful?

No, absolutely not! That would be absurd!

Yet why? Why did he have to dwell on this so much if he already knew the answer was _no_?

When he closed his eyes, he imagined touching her warm, curved, naked body with his fingertips. Imagined placing his hand over her breast and feel her heartbeats under it. He imagined kissing her lips softly and then trace the shape of them with his tongue. He'd sigh her name and she would want him just as badly as he wanted her!

No! He did _not_ want her! Sookie Stackhouse meant _nothing_ to him!

___________

But he was starting to realise that he must feel something for her. Why else couldn't he sleep at day? Why else did all the girls he had sex with turn into Sookie?

He wondered if she ever thought of him. He imagined that he did and felt a curious, nervous tingling in his belly. He smiled softly in the darkness of his coffin as he continued imagining Sookie, thinking about him, and feeling strangely joyous about that.

He might as well admit it. He did want her!

But he did not love her. He loved no one.

He'd loved Godric, and look at how much pain that had caused him in the end.

Never did he want to feel that pain again because of someone else, and therefore he would never love anyone ever again. No vampire. No human. Not Sookie Stackhouse!

Yet he wanted her so much that he could scream. And he didn't even want to drink her blood.

Well, maybe a little, but not entirely. He wanted her to be alive forever so he could go on wanting her forever!

_____________

But all the pain she already caused him! Only for wanting her?

In some ways, this pain was even worse than the loss of Godric. He wanted someone he could never have.

He could never make love to her, and his body ached with longing to do so.

He'd be so tender, so that he wouldn't break her. Sookie was like glass to someone like him. He wouldn't want it to be rough. Just soft and beautiful!

_____________

God, he was turning into such a baby! What on earth had happen to good old Eric? Bloodthirsty and cruel? He felt none of that now. Only happiness and pain at the same time, so much that he thought his cold dead heart might explode.

_Sookie. Sookie. Sookie._

He looked at his watch. Ten minutes until the sun had gone down. He knew what he had to do, and it scared him so much that he thought he might not do it.

He hated being scared. Hated feeling this pain. Hated to feel this _weak_ because of someone else, yet it was an extraordinary feeling too.

He didn't know if he dared to let it win. If he dared to do what he knew he had to do. He wasn't brave like Sookie. No, he was a coward.

But he had to do this. There were no other options.

_____________

He counted down the last seconds, and when the time was up, he pushed the coffin open and ran. He ran faster than he'd ever done before. He could've taken a car, but he needed the time to think.

And then he saw her house. He knew it was hers, because he could smell her scent around it. He could smell her wonderful fragrance like strawberries, flowers and sunlight. Yes, she smelt just like sunlight, the way he remembered it.

He felt a twinge of something right then. Fear? What if Bill was there?

Of course, Bill couldn't really harm him. But it would be extremely embarrassing if he found Eric at this point, when he was so vulnerable and weak. He felt _fragile_, and he was afraid that Bill would see that. And Sookie was Bill's. He knew that. He was breaking the rules by doing this, but he had to do it anyway.

__________

He approached the door, knocked three times and waited. The one minute it took for her to come down the stairs and open the door were the longest minute in his entire life.

And then she stood before him. An angel, sent from heaven to save him from his pathetic, dark, cruel self. She even _looked_ like an angel, in her white nightgown, as she stood before him.

She took his breath away, and he knew as he saw her now that he was a big fat _liar_.

He loved her so much he was going crazy.

"Eric?" her voice was surprised as she saw him. He tried not to beam as she spoke his name. She still didn't know what he'd just found out.

"Is Bill here?" he asked. That was the safe way to do it, because if Bill _was_ there, he'd have to come back another day.

"No, he's gone away with Jessica to do something..." she said, a bit of sadness in her voice. He guessed she was sad because they hadn't told her where they were and what they were doing. She didn't like not to be in on things. She wanted to know, to be in control. One of the many things he loved about her.

Strange how the fact that once he'd realised he loved her, he could think it without regret. He was still afraid, but not because he loved her. He was scared because it might be one-sided.

"Alright." He said, and looked at her. He couldn't just walk in.

"Shall I leave a message?" she asked, uncertain.

"No, that's okay. Can I come in?" he wondered, and she nodded in understanding.

"Yes, of course. Come in Eric!"

Once again, he felt a twinge of pleasure as she said his name.

"Thank you Sookie!" he said, and read her face as he spoke her name. She did seem to fight a smile, and that made him more confident. Surely she must've heard the adoration wrapped around her name as he said it? The way he caressed her name with his mouth? He could go on forever just repeating her name!

They both sat down on the couch and she glanced at him as he tried not to stare at her.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes while Eric tried to gather all the courage he had. He'd suddenly become so utterly nervous that he wasn't sure he could speak.

"So… what do you want?" she asked, and her voice sounded a bit angry, determined, and sure of its course. Eric chuckled silently at her frustration. Of course she'd think he wanted her to do another job for him, that's what he'd always asked of her before, and he knew she hated it.

No, this time, he was going to ask her something bigger and scarier than that. He was going to ask her to love him.

"Why assume it is something terrible Sookie?" he asked, trying hard to keep the smile away.

"Because with you it always is!" she replied.

"Ouch!" he chuckled. "No _Sookie_, it nothing like that this time!"

"What then, _Eric_?"

Right then, he realised they had both leaned closer to each other. Their faces were almost touching and he could feel the warmth radiating from her body. God, he wanted her so bad.

Then he saw it. The ring on her finger.

She was engaged to Bill.

He felt as though his dead, non-beating heart, disappeared altogether at that moment.

Because then she was truly Bill's. Both in her heart and in her soul.

She could never be Eric's. Not when she had agreed to marry Bill. That meant she loved him too much to ever be unfaithful.

And Eric would never glamour her into picking him. Never take her by force. He loved her too much to do that. To take away her free will would be to take away Sookie.

Only a few seconds had passed since he'd noticed her ring, and yet it felt like years.

Eric swallowed hard, but quietly as he looked up into those eyes that he adored. He leaned towards her, grabbed her shoulder, and tried to ignore the way her body felt in his hands and he pulled her closer so that he could whisper in her ear;

"Jag älskar dig, Sookie Stackhouse. Mer än någonting annat, och mer än vad du någonsin kommer att få veta!"

He had to use all his willpower to pull away from her, and not kiss her. He risked one last glance at her face, and it was completely puzzled. He smiled, and winked, and then he stood up and ran away.

"You are so damn weird Eric Northman!" he heard her call behind him, and he chuckled lightly.

This had been a strange night. It had been a night of revelations about several things vitally important. Eric knew he'd never be the same again, and he knew he's always ache for Sookie.

But he'd told her what he'd wanted too, and for now, that was all that mattered.

He might never have her, but he would always love her.

And he would always remember the angel who saved him from a life of hate and darkness.

No, she might never belong to him.

But he would always belong to her.

_____________

**Author's notes;**

Okay, first of all. The translation;

"_Jag älskar dig, Sookie Stackhouse. Mer än någonting annat, och mer än vad du någonsin kommer att få veta!"_

**Means;**

"_I love you Sookie Stackhouse. More than anything else, and more than you will ever get to know!"_

Aww. A bit tragic isn't it.

I just couldn't spoil Sookie/Bill. But I loooove the Eric/Sookie ship too. Eric is such an interesting character, and I just love him :D

And he's Swedish. Which is cool. I think ;)

Please review if you liked it. And please review if you didn't like it. I still want to know. Tell me what you thought, please? :D

Love you all!

/Angelica


End file.
